


nights like these (tomtord)

by TubbyTheClown



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Idk fam, M/M, Smut, Tom/Tord - Freeform, TordTom, i haven’t written fan fiction in like four years so uh, slowburn, smut with no plot, tom is a thot, tomtord - Freeform, toptord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TubbyTheClown/pseuds/TubbyTheClown
Summary: just some smut with no plot. tom loves nights like these
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	nights like these (tomtord)

Tom lips parted to let out a soft pant as he arched his back, rocking to meet Tords hips. He buried his face in his pillow as tord thrusted deeply into him, a low moan came out of his mouth when Tord hit a certain spot in him. 

Tom softly mumbled the others name as hands slithered their way around to his hips, feeling him up. Tords body moved closer until he lied a top him, chest to toms naked back, face coming to rest in the crook of his shoulder to whisper dirty things in his ear. It drove him mental, he wanted to just cum already. 

He felt a smirk slither onto the others face as they moved their hands down his body to his thighs and squeezed wherever they pleased. 

A low moan fell out of his parted lips as Tord thrusted deeper into him. Tom felt so hot and irritated, his sweat dripping off him as Tord thrusted and thrusted into him. He wanted to cum to badly. 

He pushed eagerly back as Tord whispered sweet things to him, how he was such a good boy and that he was so beautiful. 

Tom struggled to hold his hips up at that. his chest drawing in quick breaths as his back arched more into the bedspread, ass still in the air. He felt as if his legs were going to give out on him.

A loud shaky gasp then high pitched moan came out of him as he was filled with hot cum. Tord continued to thrust until tom climaxed, body shaking as his own cum splattered on his stomach. 

He sighed in delight as Tord hands moved to rub at his sore hips, shivering as Tord slowly pulled out of him. Tord pulled him into a soft embrace after falling onto the bed, pulling up the covers. He placed tender kisses on the brits neck and back. 

Tom smiles softly at the others actions. He loved nights like this


End file.
